The Pureblood Surprise
by Girl In The Clouds
Summary: What if Hermione was really a pureblood witch? What if she wasn't really who she thought she was... R&R to find out...


Hey y'all. This is my first Fan Fiction. I've been reading it for a long time and have finally encouraged myself to write something. I hope it's OK. So enjoy.

Pureblood Surprise Chapter 1 - The Letter 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING! HOWEVER, I DO OWN THE PLOT…MUWAHAHA!

It was 6:30 on a Saturday morning, and Hermione awoke with a start. A certain someone was jumping up and down on the edge of her four-poster bed. It was Ginny as usual.

"HERMIONE! GET UP! COME ON!"

"Go away," mumbled Hermione with very little effort. At the end of their previous year at Hogwarts, Ginny had gotten into the nasty habit of waking Hermione up at the crack of dawn. She claimed that starting out the day early was a sign of good karma, but Hermione thought otherwise. Unfortunately for Hermione this morning, this short comment did not work as Hermione had desperately wished, because instantly Ginny pulled the sheets out from their place and threw them to the floor. Now, there was no point in trying to get back to sleep, for Hermione knew perfectly well that Ginny would not go away.

It was the girls' second day of summer vacation, and they were already up and seizing the day, or at least Ginny was. This summer Ginny had been invited to stay at Hermione's for the entire vacation. Ginny had explained, particularly to her father that spending the summer in a muggle town would be a great experience. Plus she promised to write and tell him about all of the ingenious things that muggles come up with. Of course, Mr. Weasley agreed, being the muggle-loving man that he was. Naturally, Hermione's parents did not mind; due to the fact that they were never home to care. Being dentists, the Granger's were always working and never really had any time for Hermione. However, she did not particularly mind, she liked to be alone; she had a lot on her mind.

Anyways, the day started out like most others. They had breakfast, and then cleaned up and rushed into the den to watch some early morning cartoons. They stayed in their pajamas watching television until two or three in the afternoon, and then finally changed into some more decent clothes so that they could go out. That afternoon, they decided to go shopping. They visited store after store, carrying out at least one bag from each. It was intense. At six o'clock, they rested and had a quick bite to eat before heading back to the Granger home.

However, when they arrived, a large eagle owl swooped into the kitchen carrying a very important looking package that was definitely not from Hogwarts or one of Hermione's friends. Soon the girls raced to the table where the owl had landed and removed the letters from the owl's foot. She then gave the bird a treat and he flew away.

Hermione looked up at the package. She didn't recognize the seal plastered to the back, but she could make out the phrase " Nos es tersus quod etiam evigilo," whatever that meant.

Curious as to what was inside, Hermione ripped open the package. Inside was a thick packet containing many important looking papers. Hermione shot Ginny a nervous glance before reading the letter on top.

"_Dear Miss Callahan, we regret to-_," Hermione read out loud. "Hold on, there has got to be a mistake. My name's not Callahan!" exclaimed Hermione indignantly, but she continued to read anyways. "_We regret to inform you that your parents have passed away._" At this, Hermione began to sob uncontrollably, not connecting that this person was speaking of the Callahan's. However, she let the letters fall to the ground. Out of curiosity, Ginny picked them up and continued to read aloud.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Deacon Callahan were murdered by Voldemort when they refused to join in his pursuit of total world domination._ Wait a second. Who are these Callahan people? This letter must be a mistake. Your parents are muggles. They can't possibly be wizards!"

Now both girls were equally as confused. Hermione's crying had subsided once it came to her that this Callahan couple was not her mother or father. But she still felt terrible to think that Voldemort had attacked again.

Ginny continued, "_When they died, the WBI _(Wizarding Bureau of Intelligence) _recovered their will from Mr. Callahan's study. In this will, the Callahan's wished that their only daughter would attend Saint Farrah's Academy for Pureblood Young Ladies._" At this Ginny stopped and Hermione looked up gaping.

"I don't understand," Hermione stated bluntly. "This is impossible. I can't be the daughter of these people. I am muggle-born, not pure-blood!" Hermione was becoming flustered and Ginny had no idea as to calm her down.

"_So as to grant your parents' final wishes, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Saint Farrah's School for Pureblood Young Ladies,_" Hermione and Ginny were now truly confused.

"This isn't happening," cried Hermione.

Just then, Hermione's parents walked into the kitchen eager to have a nice peaceful dinner, but that was not going to happen, not in the Granger house tonight.

"Hello Hermione, dear. How was your day? Hello Ginny," Mrs. Granger stated pleasantly, setting her bag on the kitchen counter.

Hermione was not able to contain her anger. She just burst. "CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THIS IS! IS THEIR SOMETHING THAT YOU TWO HAVEN'T TOLD ME? I WANT SOME ANSWERS! NOW!"

Shocked at their daughters' sudden outburst, Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other questioningly, confused as to what their daughter was on about. Then they noticed a large package on the table. Not being able to believe their eyes, they were at a loss for words. They knew exactly what that was and where it had come from. They knew exactly what those letters contained. It was what they had been fearing would come for many years now.

They had adopted Hermione at the age of two, the Callahan's had explained that they could no longer take care of their young daughter. They were on the run and wanted to protect their innocent daughter from the dreadfulness of the Dark Lord. The Granger's had lived next door to the Callahan's for many years. They trusted them with their lives, and vice versa. The Granger's had known about the wizarding world and had an idea of what was going on there, however, not to the true extent. They knew that Deacon and Joyce had been on the run for years, and had somehow been lucky enough to never be caught. But the Granger's were told when they adopted Hermione, that if they died, a package from Saint Farrah's would come accepting Hermione to attend their academy.

This time had come and they had no ideas as to what to say. They knew their daughter all too well, and knew that she would not take this information well. She hated surprises. But they could not hide this from her forever. She had every right to know.

"Honey, you have got to understand, these were dark times," Hermione's father began to explain. "We were mere muggles and had no idea of the real trouble your world was in at the time." Having an idea of where this was going, Hermione sat down knowing this was going to be a long night.

For the next two and a half hours, Hermione's parents explained how she had become part of their lives. It was an emotional roller coaster that seemed to never end. Ginny seemed to be very interested in all of this new information, except for the fact that it concerned her best friend leaving and not returning to Hogwarts. She also felt bad for Hermione, who had just learned that she had been adopted and was being sent away to an academy strictly for Purebloods. She could not believe that this was happening.

Hermione had spent the last six years of her life at Hogwarts thinking that she was muggle-born. Dealing with Draco Malfoy calling her a Mudblood and teasing her constantly. But now she was learning that she was just like him and his lot. She belonged to a long line of Purebloods who had been around for hundreds of years, and were in league with Voldemort. Hermione could not believe this. How could she possibly be a part of that family? She was the total opposite of these people. She wanted Voldemort gone, destroyed, while she had the impression that these people wanted him take over the world. However, then Hermione remembered back to the letter, her birth parents had died fighting to stay as far away from him as possible. They died fighting against him, not for him.

But by far the most relieving thing that she learned that night was that she was not Hermione Jane Granger, like she had grown up being, but she was in fact Rebecca Joyce Callahan. For the first time that night she was relieved. Inside her head, she had been thinking of what her real name was. She had thought of something along the lines of Gertrude or Helga. (A/N: Sorry to anyone with those names.) Ugh. But of this she was thankful.

For the rest of the night, Hermione sat up with her parents discussing the aforementioned topic. Ginny had flailed herself across the couch and was sound asleep. It had been a long night for Ginny and Hermione, and she couldn't blame her, they had been through a lot.

Hermione was very much looking forward to the next day. She wanted to know more about this school too. However she didn't want to mention anything to Ginny just yet. She needed some time to let it settle in. She was actually considering it. This was going to be a huge step for her, but she thought that she could handle it. After this, her life was definitely going to turn around.

**(A/N: Well I hope that you liked it. I know that it was short, but it's the chapter to just to get stuff started and whatnot. So be sure to review so I can get some feedback for the next chapters.)**

**Thanks,**

**Al**


End file.
